


The Fool's Sanctuary

by CygnusSaint



Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion, Egyptain Gods
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, Ancient Egypt, Ancient Egyptian Deities, Egypt, F/F, F/M, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28565349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CygnusSaint/pseuds/CygnusSaint
Summary: Through Wars, Famine, Illness and all the struggles of being a servant to others of higher ranking, follow Apophis through his road to godhood and betrayal by those he trusted as well as those who lurked in the shadows of Eygpt, after meeting the King of Kings.
Relationships: Apophis/Ra (Ancient Egyptain), Hathor/Ma'at, Isis/Osiris, Mortal Apophis/Ra (Ancient Egyptain), Set/Kobra (Later)
Kudos: 2





	1. Burn, Pillage, Invade.

The sun beat down on the small village near the River Nile. The little huts were large temples in honor of the gods that the mortals paid tribute to every day. Selected few would have the privilege to clean the temples of gold, some even become personal servants to which god or goddess chose them, sometimes it would go to their heads since they felt like they were better than everyone else. Bragging and gossiping daily about how they served the gods who bled gold and not red like humans.

Most of the time, the single women in the village would throw themselves at the gods to have a chance to serve them personally; in some cases, it worked depending on the god or goddess who was looking for a mortal. Four gods were disgusted by how the mortal women acted; these gods were Set, Sobek, Anubis, and even Ra himself. Some women tried even more challenging to try and make Ra choose them, which was futile. Time had passed since then; it had been nearly twenty-four moons when through the town it was rumored that the gods were hosting a party for themselves and got to choose a man or women to accompany them. It was at dawn that their lives had changed forever.

\-----------------------------{Apophis 3POV}-------------------------------  
The time best to wake up and start chores for Apophis was at sunrise; the five-foot male had grabbed a woven basket full of togas and robes. As swift as the stream, he walked towards a small pond near his hut; he has lived alone for sixty moons now since his mother's passing. Skipping on the large stones in the water, he set down the items he carried with him into the grass. Apophis grabbed one of his tattered robes and began to scrub the dirt and grime out of the beige cloth; the emerald-eyed male was at the pond from sunrise until the sun was high in the sky, signaling it was almost noon. Finishing his clothes, he folded them neatly and placed them within his basket as he made his way back to his home.  
" I'm home.."  
The lonely boy said to himself, voice filled with sorrow and longing to no longer be alone. He was only seventeen when fate had taken his mother. He was but just fifteen, an even younger boy than he was now. Apophis would look around the small hut and reminisce in the memories he had of his late mother, her calling him his childhood nickname 'Apep.'. With that, he set down his basket full of worn and ripped clothes; the caramel-skinned male quickly grabbed a small hand basket and made his way into the town's market.  
" I need duck, fruit, wheat, and vegetables."  
He looked into his small hand-made pouch to see how much he had to pay. There were pieces of copper that had Apep worried about the price that all of the much-needed items would be. Soon he would need a job, but since it was not the harvest, no one would take him. Moving with haste, he grabbed the duck and wheat along with a few potatoes and apples. He paid for all he grabbed and had only a single piece of copper remaining; he then nodded his head in respect for the shop owner and made his way back to his small lonely home.  
Bare feet were hitting the hot sand beneath him. Apophis made his way to the edge of town where his home was. Walking through the doorway, he sighed and set his handbasket on the broken table. Apep's everyday routine since losing his mother was washing clothes, going to the market, coming home, cooking, work, and if he had free time, a little nap.  
There was a commotion outside; all that he could hear was excited screams and yells, but he decided to stay inside, not that anyone would notice that he was not attending. The screams belonged to mainly teen girls and women of the village; it did not interest him one bit. Why would they throw themselves at men who were six feet or taller? Even married spouses would, which confused him.  
"Greeting Mortals! I am Osiris, and I am looking for someone to clean The Temple of Ra! As you know, it is the largest of the temples! Who would like to volunteer? You would start work immediately!"  
Apophis could not stop himself from going outside, pushing through the crowd. He wanted no, he needed this job. He finally made his way to the front and raised his dirt and coal covered hand; without hesitation, he spoke as loud as he could make himself.  
" I would like this job, Lord Osiris!"  
The Umber skinned god smiled down at Apophis, making eye contact with the other he stood up and raised his hand to silence those who started yelling that they wanted the job shortly after the small male did.  
" SILENCE!!! At this moment, I Osiris give the job of keeping Ra's Temple clean to this young man!!"  
After that speech, guards walked away with the God of Eternal life in the middle of the protective circle. Two guards stayed behind with Apep. They walked him back to his hut and ordered him to gather what he needed from his home in monotone voices. The black-haired male quickly grabbed his two baskets, which contained everything he needed. After nodding at the guards, they escorted him to Ra's Golden Temple.  
" You must climb the steps, young one. Do not even bother trying to win the next King's affections; many have tried and failed in doing so."  
Apophis looked up at the many steps; he sighed to himself as he began to climb up the seemingly endless steps. The small Egyptian male walked until he reached the top when the sun was at the highest point in the sky. He began to inhale small amounts of air; Apep turned around to look at the scenery. All he saw was how little the village looked from this height, and he could not even see his hut at all; the caramel-skinned male drew a large breath as he turned his back to the village and moved with a purpose into the Temple. The temples were where each god lived and called it their homes, and they did not need huts when they had these large and beautiful gold structures.  
" You have got to be kidding me..."  
Once he walked through the giant doorway, a bed was in the middle of the enormous room. The bed was covered with different hides; what bothered Apep was that the entire space from the ceiling to the golden floors was covered in clothing, and they smelled and looked like the clothes and bedsheet had not been cleaned properly in the last few years. The seventeen-year-old groaned and immediately began to clean up; he started in the main room, but the deeper he went into Ra's house, the worse the mess became. The Temple's state caused the young man to become annoyed and spiteful at the Sun god, 'How could anyone live like this?! It is disgusting in here! Did no one teach Ra how to clean up after himself?!' Apep thought to himself as he vigorously cleaned as he made his way to the kitchen, which not to his surprise, was the dirtiest and most disgusting part of the whole Temple. Fueled his cleaning fire, the Greeneyed male continued to clean until the floors, walls, and ceiling sparkled. This process took him until nightfall; wiping the sweat from his forehead, he began to prepare dinner making sure it was seasoned correctly. The Temple fell silent for a moment until there was the sound of heavy boots made out of some metal; the sound slowly got louder and closer, but Apophis was not paying attention to anything but the food he was cooking. The only thing that made him realize that he was no longer alone was when he felt a hand grab the back of his throat.  
" Who are you, and what are you doing in my Temple.? Choose your answer wisely, peasant."


	2. Carved in Sand

The room temperature increased with each passing moment; the longer the assailant's hand stayed on his neck. Apophis dropped the spoon in his hand; it hit the floor as he tried to keep his breathing at an average pace. Before he could blink, the unknown man spoke.  
" I shall ask once more. Who are you, and how did you get into my Temple."

Apep gasped for air as the man's hand tightened around his neck; the only thing his mind told him was to fight. He began to claw at the single hand around his throat; after hearing the sentence once more, he realized that this man was Ra God of the Sun.  
" I was selected to clean your home...now unhand me."

The sun god unleashed his grip on the mortal and made his way to the oval-shaped table and sat down. He then kicked his feet up, which knocked over the basket of fruits Apophis had picked and placed there when he arrived.  
" Well, what are you waiting on? Are you not going to take off my boots and entertain me while the meal cooks?"

The small male began thinking this was a test for himself by the sun God because many have tried to win his affections and failed. With haste, looking at the floor, he made his way to the giant man and picked up the fruit he had knocked over; then, he began to take off his boots with care as he set them on the floor.  
" The food is ready to be served. However, I am not here to entertain you, My Lord."

Apophis had looked up to continue speaking but found himself speechless, eyes the sun's color stared down at him. Green meeting gold felt like an eternity of these same pair of eyes stared at each other. He drew his gaze down to look at the floor but instead, his height leveled him with the God's chest. The young man did not mean to stare, but he noticed the longer he looked, the more he noticed. Ra had skin that was a sepia reddish-brown like he had lived on the sun's surface and had been near its solar flares.  
" Um...I look. You may be attractive and a god, but I will not be an entertainment source for you. I hope I made myself clear, Lord Ra."

Ra had gotten up and looked down at the emerald-eyed male; he grinned for a moment or two. However, the sepia skinned male stood at exactly eight foot three, meaning that the height difference between the two was three feet and three inches.  
" I like you, mortal. I think we'll get along; most males or females would throw themselves at my feet. What is your name?"

Only for a moment did the caramel-skinned male hesitate to answer, but he was surprised that he had not been hit or punished for how he spoke to the next in line to the throne.  
" Apophis. My mother named me Apophis Lord Ra, but she called me Apep for short."

" Apep, I think I will call you Apep. It suits you since you have a slender and snake-like body."  
The enormous male set his hands on the seventeen-year-olds hips as he spoke; Apophis jumped at the contact but otherwise stayed still. Ra sniffed the air for a moment or two and made a somewhat happy expression,  
" Are you making [1]Sayadiyah Fish?"

The smaller of the two quickly ran back into the kitchen and removed the food from the fire. Opening the lid from the clay pot letting out a sigh of relief, he set three pieces of fish on the small plate he found. For himself, he made a plate with only one fish. Bringing the two plates to the table, he sat down. On his knees, he handed a plate to Ra.  
" Here you are, Sayadiyah Fish. I had to trade my duck with one of your guards so I could get my hands on the fish needed for dinner."  
The two in the living area ate in silence; one was due to fear and the other due to enjoyment. It was a comfortable silence, though each individual enjoyed the food that was prepared by hand.

" Apophis. Do you realize that we will be living together in this Temple from today onwards, correct?"  
The smaller of the two males hummed in agreement,  
" Which also means...we will be bedding together.-"

That single sentence caused Apep to cough and drink the pomegranate juice that was in his cup. Out of embarrassment of not knowing the black-haired male spoke just above a whisper  
" N-No one told me that information, My Lord. "

It was quiet between them for a moment or two until Ra let out a booming laugh; he hit his hand on the table a few times. It seemed he found this small fact funny that Apophis did not know,  
" Oh my! They wanted you to move with so much haste that they denied you that one fact?! Follow me to my- I mean our room."

The lonely boy looked up at the God as words came out of his mouth,  
"I had not shared a home since...My mother's passing many, many moons ago."

Ra looked down at the sad seventeen-year-old, grasping the other's hands in his significantly larger ones; he gave a small smile. Afterward, they had finished their food and put their small clay plates in the large shallow stone tub with a water pump at the end. Following the enormous Sun God, Apophis stared at the other males' back, noticing Ra's athletic body build. The eight-foot-three-man in front of him had chestnut brown hair; his clothes were all a golden color with accents of oranges and reds. Turning around, he took the green-eyed male's hand once more as he used the other to move the silks from covering the doorway.

"Welcome to your new home Apophis. Starting tomorrow, I, the Sun God Ra, will protect you from any harm. You shall never be alone again. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Sayadiyah Fish is a seasoned fish and rice dish from Lebanese cuisine, made with cumin and other spices. The spice mix is called baharat in Arabic, and its preparation varies from cook to cook but may include caraway, cinnamon, cumin, and coriander


	3. SET in stone

Time had passed between their first meeting, Ra and Apophis had grown close as they got to know one another. Ra's coronation was coming up quickly, which led to the current stress the Sun God faced. He was advised by the other gods and even the priests to find a wife. The giant man was in his garden pacing back and forth,   
" Why now would they push for me to have a wife? It makes no sense to me! I can rule without random women by my side. Though they had a point cause I will need an heir to the throne."

Inside the temple, the mortal was washing Ra's clothes. He did not know what was going on with his friend, but it worried him. Slow as if like a startled fox, he made his way to the garden. Apophis only caught the last few sentences and quickly turned back inside to continue with the clothes.  
"An heir...and marriage to a stranger...I wish there were some way I could help him."  
Hearing the familiar sound of the Sun God's boots, he scrambled for a moment or two as he began to hang up all the clothes that needed to dry in the sunlight. Large hands wrapped around his waist, a smile appeared on Apep's face. He knew that this would probably be the last time his dear precious friend could hold him like this, so he began to sing softly.  
" Where you go, I go. What you see, I see. I know I'd never be me. Without the security of your loving arms. Keeping me from harm."

As if lighting struck, Ra looked down at Apep and suddenly picked him up. Spinning around, he held the other close to himself. Reaching into his small belt pouch, he pulled out a Lotus flower and handed it to the green-eyed male.  
" I'd rather have you by my side than some random women, Apophis."  
They stared into each other's eyes; the small black-haired male began to tear up as he took the Lotus from the Sepia skinned male.  
" R-Ra...I'd be honored to do this for you. My dearest, Ra."

The eight-foot male brought the other closer to himself, which made their faces only a few centimeters away from each other. Silence fell between them as Apophis placed his hands on the Sun God's jaw as if on instinct or according to fate, their lips met in a chaste yet passionate kiss. With half-lidded eyes, small arms wrapped themselves around Ra's neck, Ra's hands had moved to the mortal's lower back.

" Did I visit at the wrong time Ra?"  
A deep, monotone voice was heard behind the two, the two separated from each other as their faces had a red highlight. Ra sighed out loud but kept Apophis close.  
" It is nice of you to drop by Set. Why are you covered in liquid stone?"

The two gods began to laugh as if this was a regular occurrence,  
" Oh, that? Osiris was chasing me this morning, and so I jumped to take a shortcut and landed where they were doing construction for a new part of the main temple, but it seems that the number one bachelor of the gods is finally tamed? And by a mortal?"

'Set, the God of War, why is he here? Is he here to take Ra somewhere to find a bride?' The thought made Apophis sick to his stomach; he looked at the floor.   
The two gods looked at each other in understanding. Set had brown hair and ruby red eyes; he stood at seven-foot and five inches; his skin was an oak color, a russet brown.

" I hope you did not forget about Isis's prophecy Ra...The one about what happens when you fall in love. Brother, I understand how it feels to be in love, but not even Nephthys can protect your newfound love from a prophecy."  
With that, the God of War left the temple of Ra. Leaving the two alone in strained silence, Apophis had wanted to ask what Set was talking about but stopped when he looked at the Sun God's face.

Ra's face had paled as a hand was covering his mouth; he looked as though he saw a ghost or someone's corpse first hand. Removing his hand, gold blood flowed down the Sepia-skinned male's chin; he had bitten his lip slowly; he looked down at Apophis. The God grabbed the caramel-skinned male and brought him into a tight, almost suffocating embrace.  
" I am sorry...forgive me. I beg you to forgive me. My dearest Apep."

What the God said left the mortal confused; Ra had not done anything horrible to him. Why was he sorry? Apophis had brought his hands to return the embrace to the other and rubbed his back,  
" Why are you sorry, Ra? You have not done me harm."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
Elsewhere during this time in the main Temple of the Gods where they held their meetings and parties for themselves, Isis had been over her vision pool once more. The vision she received was flashes of blood, anger, fear, and snakes. It even showed a distressed Ra being held back by his fellow gods and even guards. Tears welled in the Goddess' eyes as she wept; both Set and Osiris ran to her side in her aid but said nothing as she continued to sob.  
" He fell in love...Ra, what have you done to the poor soul with who you feel in love? What is worse is that they love you back.."


	4. Festivals and Curses

\--------------[3rd Person POV]-----------

This day was the dawn of all celebrations; not only was it the coronation day for the new King, but it also happened to be [2]Wepet-Renpet. Wepet-Renpet is an annual festival called The opening of the year, which depended on the Nile river. This particular festival was a moveable feast, but since it was on The Sun God's day to be the new King, the people decided to move the festival to the palace in honor of their new King. Wepet-Renpet was the day to be thankful for the rebirth of the Egyptian land and its people.

Inside the palace-like temple gathered all the known gods to the people, as the royalty to their people, there were thirteen known gods. Besides Ra, Set, Isis, and Osiris, there was Anubis; The god of the dead; Cobra; the goddess of war, Horus; the Lord of the air. Bastet, the goddess of protection, and cats and many others who arrived to see their King crowned. Isis was chatting with her fellow goddess's Nephthys and Hathor. The three women were discussing the prophecy that appeared to Isis as a vision of sorts.

" It could be a warning, perhaps Isis my dear, or instead, a curse as well. You know as I that we gods can have curses laid upon us by other gods or jealous Witches who crave power through any means such as sabotage or marriage to a god or goddess."

Nephthys was one of the wises gods; She was also the sister-in-law to Isis due to her marriage with Set. What Nephthys spoke caused Isis to panic in a way, ' Who would curse Ra? Was it a jealous suitor? Ra used to be a bachelor. He wouldn't do this to anyone on purpose.' As she thought, she could hear the people's screams of joy as they set up the feast outside the palace.  
The instruments brought out for the many dances were the drums, the sistrum, rattles, tambourines, and, later, bells and cymbals, lyres, harps, and lute the shepherd's pipe, double-pipe, flute, and oboe. The gods smiled until Anubis spoke,

" Not to be a downer., but where is our King to be? Did he not announce that he would be bringing his choice for his Queen? As far as I am aware, Hator, Nephthys, and Set and Sobek brought candidates? Which I deem disgraceful cause he had chosen himself."

A loud, almost booming laugh filled the air; this came from the Lord of the winds himself, Horus. Bastet was by her childhood friend and lover's side and shook her head as he laughed.

" Anubis! Lighten up! We are just going to give him a hard time like normal! Just because he is to be King tomorrow changes nothing as our relations! Maybe if you left the land of the dead more, you would understand!"

As the charcoal grey-haired male was about to, respond the music from the garden silenced him. The music in the air let the gods and goddesses know that the festival was underway.

\--------------------------[Apophis POV]--------------------------

' Xara!![1] We're going to be late for Ra's festival! He just had to sleep more!!'  
Apophis had dressed the Sun god in his formal garments before sleeping, in case this happened. Ra was wearing a half-pleated kilt along with a lion tail belt and his gold metal-made boots, his arms covered with gold bangles as his neck had a broad gold collar.

" OH GODS! I KNOW YOU TRIED TO WAKE ME UP MULTIPLE TIMES BUT TRY HARDER NEXT TIME APEP!'  
The amber-eyed god yelled as he ran with the mortal in his arms.

"I tried! I even threw two buckets of cold water on you, and that's what woke you up!!"  
The black-haired male smiled as his lover(?) carried him in his sepia arms. The brunette rushed past many of the other pedestrians towards the large gold palace. Upon entering the temple, Ra set me on the ground, and I began to smooth out the emerald dress that I had been wearing since this morning. I stared at the dress that Ra had given me for the festival; it had an open back along with slits on both sides as if the god wanted to show me off. Instead of being barefoot, I was wearing sandals.

" Before we go in, If they say anything that offends you, let me know immediately. My family can be overwhelming, and some are crude."

I could tell he was stressing out about his family, but I did not know why. While I was trying to decipher his thoughts, I felt something cold wrap around my neck. It was a smaller broad necklace; instead of it entirely made of gold, it had a gold outline with little gems decorating it, but it was a triangular-shaped emerald in the middle. The smaller of the two males gasped and looked up at the Eight-foot-three god. Before he was able to speak, the sepia-skinned placed a single finger to Apophis's lips.

" I am gifting this to you. I picked that gem cause it reminded me of your eyes as well as your elegance. I also am officially courting you and making my family aware. Are you alright with that, my dear?"

All I could do at that moment was smile at Ra, my heart filled with so much joy I was at a loss for words. I nodded at the Sun God as he held his arm out for me. I gracefully looped my caramel-colored arm with my lover/fiancee's(!!) I pulled the tan semi-see-through veil over my face to cover my makeup and how I looked until we reached my future family. It took about ten minutes to get to these enormous open doors; it looked as though I was in a completely different world.

"It is about time you arrived, Ra. I hope you do not mind me meeting you at the door. Some of our family have brought you, suitors, though you told us you were bringing your chosen bride."  
An Umber-skinned male wore black robes and held a staff that looked as if it was carved from tar and souls of the wicked. He had charcoal grey hair, but the tips looked as if it was dipped in ink; he also wore a headdress shaped like a jackal with two triangle-shaped side pieces stripped of blue and grey. I looked up at him only to notice his eyes were closed.

" It is my pleasure to see you again, my brother Anubis. I hope the afterlife is treating you well? I am delighted that you could join us today!"  
Ra had a giant smile on his face as the god of the dead bowed to him in respect.  
" I could care less for their suitor choices. I have my Queen next to me, and our courting is already in progress. If need be, I will announce it once more in front of their choices."

The seven-foot god stood up and nodded to his brother. He then walked inside in front of the two of us; I looked around the temple as Anubis guided us to the garden. Ra smiled down at me lovingly, and I did not hesitate to return it; I looked around the large garden to see mortals and gods alike dancing. As soon as we appeared to everyone, the music came to a halt, and I noticed Set immediately due to meeting him just yesterday. Three people were walking with him as four people followed behind; I could feel Ra tense up.

" Ra! As you know, it is our tradition to bring forth suitors we deem worthy of you! However, out of respect for you, my exotic beauty is for Anubis, your elder brother. I respect your choice in your Queen-"

Just like a flash of thunder, a voice filled with love and lust spoke up, interrupting Set. The goddess of love herself began to speak.  
" I Hathor also agree with Set. I do not intend to bring forth a suitor. She is my handmaid, My King."  
Behind the pink silk-clad goddess was Sobek, who raised his hand and nodded in agreement with his fellow gods. The forest green-haired male smiled at his cousin.

Nephthys, however, brought forth a young woman who had mid-back length ginger hair. Her eyes were a shade of sapphire blue; her skin was a pale, almost paper color.  
" My dear nephew. I bring you a woman from far beyond our lands to be your bride. I insist that you let go of this puppy love and be with someone who can give you heirs to the throne. She will also make you very happy whenever you please however you want-"

" ENOUGH. I will hear no more of your nonsense Nephthys. It is one thing to bring a woman here without my permission, but it is another to insult your future Queen and me. You so much as pull a stunt like this, I will personally humiliate you. I have heard enough. "  
I tensed up at his sudden yell, but before I could say anything, my intended's arms had brought me onto his lap to sit in it as he had sat down when everyone had spoken their pieces. I could see Nephythys and the girl she brought tense up. However, it looked as if the women behind the goddess was, glaring daggers at me?! 

"Your majesty, if you could hear the goddess out about me? Could I also be a concubine to you if your 'queen' isn't enough for you? I am sure I can satisfy you, my King-"

I could feel the garden start to get rapidly warmer by the second. Ra was furious; I wrapped my hands against his scolding skin and winced for a moment. A staff hit the ground the room seemed to cool within an instance.

" SILENCE. The King has spoken. You also did not have permission to speak. You're an outsider. Again, he did not ask for your opinion, women. Also, I believe our future Queen is more than enough for Ra."

At that moment, I was grateful for Anubis due to my hands being full, trying to calm down the Sun God. Even Set had gotten up and looked at his wife with disappointment mixed with either sadness or anger. I slowly felt Ra's hands on my back and hip. He was calm now, but the rage was still in his eyes. Nephthys and the strange women she brought with her were removed from the garden by Sobek and Ma'at. The festivities began once more, but the room was filled with tension. Servants of the other gods brought out foods and even drinks for everyone; after the sun had set through Egypt into the late night, the party continued. 

" Next up for our lovely Sun God is the pair dance!!"  
This was announced by a very intoxicated Set, Osiris, and Sobek. Strangely enough to them, Ra had gotten up, pulling me with him into the center of the garden. The music to this very dance starts slow just so both parties can synchronize together, later on in the dance when the tempo increases. To no-ones knowledge, Ra was drunk and myself; we danced together as if we were the only two there. We did not care for anyone else but ourselves during this moment, without realizing we danced for hours.

I do not know how we ended up away from the festival or everyone who attended it. We had ended up in the guest room set up for Ra cause he was to be King tomorrow. We stumbled and laughed our way to our room. I laid flat on the bed; Ra had let out a booming laugh. I began to take my sandals off and wanted to change along with rub my aching feet. As a small giggle escaped my lips, I noticed that The Sun God was standing in the closed doorway. I did not recognize the look in his eyes as he walked over to me. Honestly, I was confused at first until the sepia-skinned male began to rub my feet. I let out a hum of appreciation as he kneaded his fingers into the sole of my feet. This continued for a couple of minutes until I felt warm hands trail up from my feet to my ankles. He repeated the massage onto my ankles which released some tension in my feet.

" Thank you, my feet were killing me-"

I could not even finish my sentence as his now scolding hands grabbed hold of my thighs. He was towering over me as if hesitating on saying something or acting upon his built-up emotion he was feeling. Ra grabbed my hand and held it to his slightly sweaty chest; I could feel his heart race even though we were staying still.

" This is what you do to me, my dear Apophis. I do not know how much longer I can contain these such feelings of want. My love for you but at the same time lust for you in another way."

I grew a bit frightened by what he said, but I did trust him not to hurt me in any way. My own emerald eyes met his wanting sun-colored eyes, and I nodded to his request. The first kiss started as innocent and short; during the time, it became passionate and hotblooded. We could barely keep our hands away from each other for too long; the last thing I remember from that night of intoxicated haze was Ra looking at me with eyes so full of love.

\--------Morning of the Coronation--------

I stirred awake the next morning to the sunlight beaming in my face, and my hands reached towards my eyes as I wiped the sleep away. Looking around the room, blinking a couple of times at first, I did not notice anything. Laying back down, I realized that my 'pillow' was not soft. I sat up halfway and looked at the bed directly at a familiar sepia skin chest blinking once more. I could feel my face heat up as I frantically looked around the room to notice my dress, veil, necklace, and sandals on the floor, along with Ra's clothing and jewelry from the night before as well.

" Oh, my gods. What happened last night? I remember the dancing and feasting."

I scratched my head a bit and stared at the sheet I shared with Ra. He was still sound asleep, but I got up to get dressed once more, only to look down at myself and see small bruises scattered around my body but what looked like hand marks burned into my hips and thighs. I decided to crawl back into bed under the sheets with this new knowledge while my face burned with a blush.  
At that moment, my soon-to-be husband decided to wake up and wrap his around my waist and pull me close so that my back was against his chest. He had an enormous yet gentle smile on his face.

" Good Morning, my Queen. I already love waking up next to you like I have done for months now, my love!"

It seemed as if he had no idea about the previous night, such as I did not know of it either. I nodded in agreement to his statement as he stayed in the guest bed together, 

" Your coronation is at noon Ra, should you not be getting ready?"  
My hoarse voice said, but I covered my mouth in shock.

" I shall get ready after we bath Apophis. I didn't recall our night last night, but I do know that we must wash off then change in our formal attire."

Not even a moment after our conversation, he carried me to a giant pool, which I noticed would be the kings' private bathroom. Ra walked into the water and carefully sat down while refusing to put me down; I also avoided looking at myself or anything but his face. During this time, we took turns washing each other's backs and hair. Once more, I was picked up and carried like a princess or some nobles daughter.

" I can walk myself, Ra, and I promise I am not a fragile noblewoman who needs to be treated like a child."

The Sun God nods at my words and puts me down on the bed as there were clothes for the both of us laid out. I watched as he pulled up his white kilt with a yellow cloth over it. He put back on his gold boots, along with a headdress in the shape of a falcon, colored white, but its eyes were gold along with two side pieces that were orange and red striped. Ra put back on the bangles and necklace from the night before, even adding a couple more to his wrists.

" You should get dressed as well, Apep! I want t show you off to the citizens as much as I possibly can today! I want them to love you as you are since you will be their Queen starting today forward!"

I nodded as I got up and began to dress; I was now wearing a tan-colored dress with green accents. It had a green shawl and veil and a green piece of clothing around my waist; there was a small accent of gold with every green bit. Instead of sandals this time, Ra had me sit on our bed as he put leg straps on my lower legs which gave the illusion I was wearing sandals. My outfit's final pieces were my necklace being placed back upon my neck and a green jeweled headpiece.

" Are you ready, My Queen?"  
With no hesitation, I answered back as quickly as a cobra.  
"I am ready if you are my King."

We began to walk down the halls with one another as we made it into the garden to meet up with everyone before the coronation; I smiled, greeted, and chatted with everyone there. We all started moving towards the front of the palace-like temple when I remembered I left my gift for Ra in our room. I did not even bother to let anyone know where I was going cause I knew where I had hidden my handmade kilt and covers for my husband.  
Lifting the plants from the corner with haste, I grab the gift, but as I turned to join everyone else at the coronation, I saw the same strange women in my room. All she did was smile at me,

" Goodbye, Silly Apophis, Ra will finally be mine after this! Everyone you have met will turn on you as well!!"

That was the last thing I heard before I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. I look down to see a dagger in my stomach. Before I could even scream, I began to shed a single tear until I felt something hit me from behind, and my world faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Xara is a common word in Arabic that is used for the English cuss word 'Shit.'
> 
> [2] was the New Year's festival, and it meant “opener of the year.” In Ancient Egyptian times, this festival was not held on the same day each year, but it was held when the flood happened. The people could tell when the flood was coming from the stars.


End file.
